bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Forgotten Ones
The Forgotten Ones, also known as Eiterin Dacou(???,No direct translation), is a major antagonist group in Bleach: Shinigami Extinction and possibly Bleach: Harlequin Heart. Anything about them is completely unknown as they work out-of-screen or in the background most of the times. 'Outline' The Eiterin Dacou is, apparently, a group that is composed of mysterious, transcendent beings/creatures, some humaniod, some not. How the group works at all is completely shrouded in mystery. Absolutely nothing is known about them other than they are very dangerous, target individual "victims", and that they are currently working to destroy the Soul Society. It has been speculated by Etsukiri Kaito, that their purpose may be to destroy the Soul Society, or may have a purpose that involves the destruction of the Soul Society. Most members are silhoutted and only appear as shadows. 'History' While nothing is known about the Forgotten Ones, they are stated to have taken part in all of the Akuma Senjou wars, behind the scenes and pulling strings. They are stated to have been around since the Ancient Era, a era that was filled with absolute darkness and negativity. 'Notable Members' 'Known Members' *FORGOTTEN *SIXSXIXIS *SEVEN12 *HABIT *APBSIAC *FOMOR *COLLECTOR 'Possible Members' *Etsuko Kaito mentions once seeing a little girl who was unusually dark, luring a child molester to a park, where she then killed him. Etsuko claims he didn't see how she killed him but he states that it must of been painful since multiple trees were covered in blood and entrails that connected them to a center. Etsuko also mentions being unable to identify the man, nor being able to find his soul. *Quinn Chii mentions seeing a shadow-y, feral-like creature that was covered in white spikes or sharp teeth that chased a Human girl into the woods, where he is presumed to have killed her. *Fukiyamara Shishia mentions being pursued by a "inhumane" creature that had three claws on each side of its torso, possibly from its own ribcage, but was ultimately unknown as it was very dark at the time and there were many trees in the way that obscured her vision sometimes. Fukiyamara also mentions hearing chains, and finding multiple Shinigami's with their throats and hearts clawed out, in a angle that looks as if it was self-inflicted. 'Plot' 'Invasion Arc' coming soon, but not THAT soon. Get your nipples back inside your revealing tank top. 'General Abilities' Each member of the Eiterin Dacou has shown a few common ability(ies): Telepathy All members of Forgotten Ones have displayed the ability to telepathically communicate with others. 'Illusion' COLLECTOR, FORGOTTEN, SIXSXIXIS, HABIT, and FOMOR has demonstrated the ability to induce illusions or mess with the visual view of its target(s). 'Mind Control' APBSIAC, COLLECTOR, and FOMOR has shown the ability to control the minds of its target. It's first seen when APBSIAC uses it to cause multiple Shinigami's to commit suicide by self-mutilation, and seen again when COLLECTOR forces Etsuko Kaito to forget everything he knows, even if little, about COLLECTOR and to only remember what COLLECTOR told him. Fomor demonstrated this ability when he forced Central 46 to start creating odd laws and behaving weirdly, which ultimately ended in Toriki Kaito pursuing FOMOR, forcing him to kill off every member of Central 46 to mask his escape. 'Time/Universe warping' HABIT and COLLECTOR have both shown the ability to warp reality in some way. How much control they have, is unknown. 'Trivia' *Every single sighting of a member of the Forgotten One's usually took place where there were trees nearby, with the exception of COLLECTOR and FORGOTTEN. *It's possible that Daniela "Ascunian" Encarnacion may have been the child that Etsuko Kaito was talking about, but this is completely unknown. *Every known member of the Eiterin Dacou is known to stalk their victims or people they take interest in. *COLLECTOR is the only known member of the Forgotten Ones to actually approach his person of interest, albeit, through reality warping.